10 Things I Love About You, Hermione Granger
by therealhermionegranger98
Summary: Harry is in love with Hermione, but he doesn't know how to tell her. So, he writes her a letter, telling her how he feels about her. What will happen next?  H/Hr, possible Weasley/Snape/Dumbledore Bashing, some other chapters might come soon.


**A/N – This will be a letter from Harry to Hermione. Why, you might ask? Because Harry wants to be Hermione's boyfriend, but he doesn't know how to ask her. So, he writes her a letter. Please note that this is from Harry's point of view, and I have never written in this style before. This is probably going to have really short chapters, or it will be a one-shot. I hope that you enjoy it, and please comment!**

**therealhermionegranger98**

10 Things That I Love About You, Hermione Granger

I checked the letter that I had written over and over again. I wanted, no, needed this to be perfect. I have tried to tell Hermione that I loved her so many times, but then I chickened out, or she didn't listen. The first time I wanted to tell her was when she hugged me after the Chamber fiasco, but … words failed me, unfortunately. Afterwards, she shook hands with Ron, which always mystified me. Hermione has just been so much more physical with me than Ron. I can only hope that this gives a signal, only if it is subconscious, that she loves me. Or just likes me a lot.

I kept on rereading the letter, but I wasn't really looking at the words, because I had memorised them a long time ago.

I collapsed, totally exhausted, into my soft bed, just wanting a dreamless sleep for one night. One bloody night, Tom. I thought. Just one bloody night …

However, my sleep wasn't as dreamless as I wanted it to be. I heard a voice, sounding very much like Hermione's, reciting my letter.

Dear Hermione, 

Just hear me out, please. Please, don't rip up this letter and throw it into the fire. Just listen, please, and don't think.

I have wanted to say this to you for years, Hermione. I love you. If you don't believe me, which you probably won't, I have written a list, telling you the things that I love about you. I know that this may sound cheesy, but you can pummel me later.

~Your bushy hair~

Hermione, your hair is beautiful. Have you ever noticed that I turns gold in the sunlight? I have, and it keeps me entertained during History of Magic. I love how it is untameable, just like you. You don't need numerous potions to make it beautiful in my eyes, because it already is. 

~Your supportiveness~

Whenever we were in trouble, you supported me, and believed in me, especially during the Triwizard. Ron gave up on me, but you were there, even if you were a bit annoyed at me for most of the time. But the most important thing is – you were there. Your mere presence calms me down, helps me think, makes me fee safe.

~Your beliefs~

Even though everyone thought that you were a lunatic for knitting the House Elf hats, you didn't give up. You just kept on going. 

~Your logicality~

I loved how you solved the riddle that Snape put in the Philosopher's Stone quest. Wizarding customs are very backwards, and highly illogical, but you, because you are so special

~Your right hook~

Hell, Hermione, your hook at Malfoy all of those years ago was awesome! He insulted you, so you retaliated. And your retaliation was excellent. You should try that more often, because it really bring the wild side out in you, which I don't see very often, but I love it.

~You're physical~

First Year – before I killed Quirrel, you gave me a hug. And it gave me the strength to go on. During Second Year, after battling that Basilisk, you hugged me. Every year, you have hugged me or kissed me on the cheek, which only makes me hope that you return my love.

~You're very, very smart~ 

In First Year, you were the first to master levitation. Ron was annoyed at you, and you nearly got killed by a troll because of it. I have never really forgiven, or entirely let myself go in front of him. With you, I have. You just keep on learning, until there was nothing to learn in books. In the words of Hagrid, there hasn't been a spell invented that our Hermione can't do. At least, I think that he said that. Whether he said the exact words or not, you can't disagree that 

During DA, you cast a Protean Charm on the fake Galleons, which wowed me intensely. Also, you figured out that Lupin was a werewolf when no-one else had, even the Seventh Years.

~Your spell-casting ability~

When we fought those Death Munchers in the Department of Mysteries, you got hurt really bad quite early, but before that, you shot spell after spell. All of those other times before when we were fighting some Dark Wizard or another, you just kept on shooting them charms.

~Your trust in me~

Even when I was wrong, you always trusted my judgement. I don't know why, and I probably never will, but you always have. This is important to me, because nobody has ever had this insane level of trust in me. I don't know what else to say, but I know that you will always be by my side, whether I like it or not. Don't worry, Hermione, I will always want you around me. I can't imagine a future without you always being by my side, even if it as a friend.

~Everything~

Hermione, look at the list above. I could have written 100 more, and then some. You are my life, my soul, my whole being. I just want to say that I love you.

So, Hermione, please don't get angry at me, because I just had to get it out and tell you. I know that you would always choose Ron over me, and I understand. It makes me happy to see you happy, so if that is what you want to do, please do it.

I will always love you, and, if you don't love me back, please, please, please don't ignore me. We can just move on, keep on being friends. Or, you could just break off our friendship quietly. I don't mind.

Yours sincerely,

Harry James Potter

I woke up suddenly, and I hoped that Hermione hadn't read the letter, because I wasn't exactly sure that I wanted to give it to her. I looked over to my bedside table, where my glasses, a book, and the letter where. Oh, shit! Where is the letter … what if Ginny or Ron stole it. Maybe it was Fred and George, just to give them and EVERYONE ELSE a laugh. If Hermione finds out that I love her this way, she will never want to be around me … that can't happen.

I glanced at my watch, it said 12:00am. Midnight.

I tossed and turned for a few hours, and then managed to fall asleep, somehow. My last thoughts were – What will Hermione think

**A/N – Okay, really, really, really, really short chapter there. Never mind. I have decided to put in a few more chapters, but I am currently working on The Things You Do For Friends … and a few more stories like this one. Look at the third chapter in TTYDFF (The Things You Do For Friends) as to what I doing right now.**

**Anyway, how was my Harry POV. I personally think that he sounded far too smart and mature, but never mind.**

**Next chapter will be Hermione POV.**


End file.
